


玫瑰与蛇 龙樱篇

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/07/09补档是蜂王的设定 整个蜂巢只有一个蜂后具备生育能力 其他雄蜂都要和她交配 也不算abo 算是生殖崇拜吧然后我当时特地查了谷歌 说为什么那么多雌蜂只有一只可以成为蜂后 因为她从小就是喝蜂王浆长大的which is蜜蜂的分泌物 就很涩内 精液浇灌开的花这样小吴同志就是jx的骑士设定 每次等jx跟别人交配完了还要去帮他清理把尿这样 老ntr了 总有一天要忍不住自己上的
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 7





	玫瑰与蛇 龙樱篇

被夺走最后一丝光线之后，樱井翔陷入一片完全被动的黑暗之中。  
他的眼睛被蒙上一条不粗不细的暗色丝带，岔开双腿坐在床上兴奋地颤抖，关闭了视觉的剩余四感一下子无限放大，但被放大的当然不止是指尖掠过胸膛肌肤的冰凉刺激。二十分钟前就塞在屁股深处里的跳蛋始终保持着坏意的低频率震动，从一开始无关紧要的隔靴搔痒慢慢变成欲求不满的痛苦折磨，他看起来并不太好，脚背绷得像座拱起的桥。  
这是一个野生群居的神奇世界，他是唯一的王，而你是他的骑士。你把所有这一切全都默默看在眼里，于是你觉得现在是时候去解救他了，毕竟这一切的始作俑者是你。

他生来便是王者，这个世界的王不需要做任何事，他只被赋予了繁殖生育的能力与责任。他本以为那是个恶毒无比的诅咒，却没想到这是命运给他最大的恩赐；他渴望被取悦，是天生的妖精，也是情浪的奴隶，交配是他的本能，对于种族生存而言这就是最伟大的使命。  
他是上帝偏爱的宠儿，这个世界有男人也有女人，可众人爱的却只有他一个。他的屁股从小就没有空过，他的女穴大张等待着下一次的伺候，从小被精液浇灌长大的种子早就过了含苞欲放的年纪，熟透饱满的花蕾现在盛开地像朵毒药，散发出沼泽一样黏腻香甜的粉红诱惑。  
于是你全无怜悯地加快挑逗，把他酥又软的乳尖掐出色情意味的红印子，却不舍得留下任何青紫的淤青和伤疤。他的胸口没有雌性那对累赘的奶子，不会在你面前晃来晃去地生出讨人厌的汗，蜜色的皮肤赤身裸体带着亮晶晶的光，你看见他不安分地晃动着纤弱的四肢，听到他混乱炙热的呼吸逐渐变得支离破碎。

把跳蛋从那缝隙里提着绳子抽出来的时候，他毫不避讳地抽着气娇呼，一声一声像是猫爪子在你心尖儿挠。  
见到他之前，你曾经天真地以为你会和那些爱慕痴恋他的其他人有所不同，可他是光，也是诗，是夏威夷海面击碎波浪的锋利崖岸，也是耶路撒冷哭墙上落下的第一滴泪。你发现你错得彻底又离谱，说到底你不过也只是一个凡夫俗子，天底下又哪里有人真能不爱他。  
你白天当着不谈爱欲的骑士，夜晚发着见不得人的意淫。毫无意外你做的第一次春梦就是关于他，之后的每一次也都一样。在梦里你推开骑在他身上企图交配的肮脏躯体，虔诚地用嘴含上他渐渐胀大挺立的阴茎，性器尖端渗出的前列腺液带着类似奶酪咸涩浓郁的味道，只要一点就足够让你醺然欲醉。  
同他欢好是种奢侈过了头的幸福，他不以皮肉为生，也不是被你精心豢养笼中的金丝雀，他的指节不堪忍耐地在皱褶的床单上搓得发红，他的眼神温柔却远远凌驾于你之上。你看着那个水灵灵的粉嫩洞眼，别人怎么配操他，你想。

难得的好时光不可以被浪费，今天也是个别人向他献身的日子，你按照本人要求将他的手眼捆得精巧，可对方却迟迟不来，只剩他一个人憋得辛苦。他的身体止不住地趴低来减轻跳蛋的影响，屁股却顺势撅得更高了些，你觉得你心里蛰伏已久的凶兽就快要控制不住，你看不得他受一点苦。  
好吧，你也承认这都是借口罢了，其实你只想大力捏上他滚圆雪白的屁股，恨不得把肉从指缝之间挤出来。你看过他在别人的掌心里被揉出玫瑰色的模样，这让你憎恶又嫉妒得像条丑陋的鳄鱼，只在夜深人静的时候才敢对着墙角射出一朵朵黄浊的花。直到那时你才想起你嫉妒过的无数东西，你嫉妒在他身上留下晒痕的阳光，嫉妒吹起他刘海的那阵风，你还嫉妒包裹住他大腿的那条紧身裤，嫉妒他擦完汗就随手一扔的湿纸巾。  
你和他都清楚的知道之后将会发生什么，如今你终于可以伪装成另一个爱他的人——不，这一点你发誓绝对不算伪装——这些动作你在大脑里早就模拟了千百万遍，以至于你的手法娴熟到连自己都惊讶；可那肉球竟比你想象中的更叫人上瘾得爱不释手，你连忙用两指撑开那两片饥肠辘辘的屁股瓣儿，还没发力就被那热情的小洞不断往里吸。  
长年无休的性经验把他的身体调教得敏感异常，你才刚伸进一截手指便有滚烫的淫液一股股地淌出来；丰沛的汁水这下全都被你堵住了出口，你总算明白你是真的正在亵渎你心中的神像。你知道你的欲望是如此丑陋，你变得有些慌，但是这种感觉罪恶得令人疯狂，欲罢不能，你无法停止手上的动作，甚至环过他的腰身同他靠得肌肤相亲。

可能是感觉到了你身上的熟悉气息，他不经意轻轻笑了一声，有些不齐的虎牙偷偷露出个边缘咬住嘴角一点点唇，轻而易举又点起了你心头的火。照理说他的眼睛还看不见，你不确定他有没有认出对方是你，但也不想让今晚再变成浅尝即止的逃亡。  
这可不是什么适合伪装的时间点，你昂扬的阴茎早就气势汹汹地抵上了他的阴道口，他的鼻尖在你人中没剃干净的胡青上来回摩擦，呼吸的每一口空气都带着你充满侵略的雄壮体味。那些揉摸玩弄的开胃菜你都已经吃够了，你的手指却还不舍得从他屁股里出来，他火急火燎地顶着胯间一下一下撞上你冒着热气的龟头，暗示那可怜的龌龊的涨得粗紫的小家伙能快点塞进他的身体。你紧张激动得浑身发抖，新燃起的高潮可等不及你故作温柔地反复试探，所以你按住他的背脊一口气从正面顶入了掺了蜜似的肉眼，清晰地感到他猛然打开的蝴蝶骨锋利又比玻璃还脆弱。

你是他最贴心的奴仆，你们甚至常常心意相通，你总能知道怎么样才能最大程度满足他却又不会弄伤他，而今天却是你头一回切身处地的把好梦实现。你野蛮地叼起他的嘴唇半撕咬地对他展开攻势，只用舌头的刺激就能让他把呻吟的尾音拖得又长又细；此刻你的肉棒已经彻头彻尾埋进了他的体内，他陶醉浪荡的媚叫简直是种对你的褒奖，你连忙乘胜追击把性器抽出重新给他一记扎实的穿刺，不等他把这声痛快地喊完就牵出一片肠液，一勃一勃地再次碾过他的空虚，挤开他的穴口。  
很快他就高调放肆地在你怀里叫得撕心裂肺，他没有气力继续照顾回应你的唇，除了被你吮吸热吻别无他法。他的身上布满了自嘴角流下的蜿蜒水渍，你看见他口腔未被填满的空隙，不知为何就涌起了些不满的情绪。你的手指终于离开了那个把你包得紧致的甬道，带着他屁眼的余温就直接捅进了他的口中，想让他也尝尝这让你魂牵梦萦的他自己的味道。  
嘴巴被四根活动的手指塞得满满当当，其实你差不多是伸了半个手掌进去模仿口交的程度冲击他喉头蠕动的软肉；他的脸颊发酸得厉害，食道的入口有些反胃的收缩，透明的津液仍然不由自主地歪着头淌在嘴边，就跟他胯间那个光裸淫靡的小穴没有两样。这一瞬间你忽然觉得他不过也只是一只发情的母狗，你想让他给你生一窝漂亮的小狗崽子，要生得跟他一样美，却不能比他更迷人。可他明明是被你供成圣女一样的存在，绝不是你用来泄欲的工具，你为你的想法深感忏悔却没有一丝恐惧，因为你的神会给你带来救赎，樱井翔会给你带来救赎。

你想起以前你总是在他同别人结束一场性事之后，抱着腿软疲累的他前去浴室清理；你快忘了那时你是如何忍住没去日他的念想，你只是抱紧了他纤弱的腰，像对待婴儿一般小心翼翼地抬高他的双腿。偶尔他会想要排尿，却也没办法只靠自己的力量站稳脚跟，你便索性一把将他抱到马桶边上，看着他羞红了脸，软垂的阴茎低着头憋了许久也没滴下半滴水来。  
“您可以开始了。”  
他虽然经历过各色各样爱的滋味，但在和你独处的时分却总是害羞极了。你有些喜出望外的高兴，你也喜欢他只在你面前这样羞，所以你在他的耳边轻声细语地安慰他，感受他在你的肩头微微颤栗几下。不出一会儿，身下就会传出来些许涓涓细流的声音，没射完的精液就混着尿液一起释放得干净，你又有了新的素材供你在自慰时胡思乱想，然后漫无边际的长夜仿佛也就变得不再漫长。

想到这里，你有些急了，你的脑中又出现了幻想中他被你操哭的色情长相，你赶紧伸了手去摘他眼上的丝带。看见你的时候他竟一点也没有表现出惊讶，原来这从一早就是他欲擒故纵的局，原来你才是那只被他驯服的羔羊，你的爱其实一直都不只是个没有出路的单箭头。  
所以这一次你插得够久，久到你看见他的眼神都开始变得涣散，可他依然把你的鸡巴吃得死死的，抚平了沟壑用他的软肉勾勒出你每一寸的形状。他的脖颈全是你留下的凌乱唇印，他的美丽依然熠熠生辉，就像屋顶上的十字架被月亮照得洁白无瑕。这是一个真实的梦境，你陷在他为你制造的完美陷阱之中无法自拔，却忽然生出了一个鲜活的主意，蛇信吐出了樱。  
你从他的声音判断他的感受，在即将中出的前一秒钟猛地抽出狰狞的阴茎对准他的漂亮脸蛋一泻千里。浓稠的精液挂在他模糊的侧面滴滴答答顺着下颚线往锁骨的凹陷里面流，微翘的黑色睫毛也被黏糊糊地粘在一起遮住了你最爱的瞳孔，他伸出舌尖绕着唇边舔了舔这腥膻的浊液，胸膛像潮水一样起伏。他的喘息现在隔了一层黏膜，每一个音符都含糊不清地透着潮湿的味道，你看着这样的他却情不自禁地又吞下一口唾沫，搭在他腰窝上的手不由得向着偷偷开合的后穴摸索渴求。  
他的诱惑向来都不是什么甜美可人的糖果，那是酒才有的芳香，是可耻无比的快乐。


End file.
